Dark Heart: Blood of the Moon
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: Destiel AU: The third tale in the Dark Heart story... The Vale has been breached and the blood shall flow forth into Midian to anoint The Alpha King. Lord's Castiel and Dean have a very important part to play... Rated M for smut, violence and language (as always). SLASH, don't like... don't read !
1. Chapter 1

Dark Heart: Blood of the moon.

Chapter One.

She reaches the wall, the wall most think is impassable but she knows better… has seen otherwise. She knows how to breach The Vale wall, knows how to seek the Blood of the Moon. She rides to the spot she has seen in her dreams, dismounts and walks over to the wall. She runs her hands over the surface and finds the hand holds… she climbs up and over a little to the right of where she started. She pulls herself up to the path you can not see from the ground and rests a moment before moving on, taking the path up along the wall to the pass at the top. She takes a deep breath and walks slowly through the cut in the rock to a rock shelf that over looks the whole valley, she gasps at the sheer beauty before her and takes a few moments to just look at a sight no human eyes have ever beheld.

Then she turns and takes the steps down the inside of the wall to the valley floor below. She knows where she must seek The Blood and heads in that direction… knowing she has been watched since she stepped through the pass at the top of the wall. She moves slowly… carefully so that the watchers have time to access her. She is the first human in The Vale and she does not want to cause offence before she has even started. The Gods may not be her's but she respects their power… is humbled by it. She feels even more eyes on her now and knows she must be close to the temple, close to her goal, close to the Blood of the Moon. She keeps walking until she emerges from the tree's and into a large clearing… before her stands the temple of The Moon. Slowly she approaches the steps, kneels before the first one and prostrates herself to wait. This is a sacred place and she dare not enter until asked too so she waits. She clears her mind and thinks only of what she has seen in her visions.

They watch from the shadows as she kneels and bows down at the bottom of the temple stairs… they are everywhere. In the shadows of the tree's, in the shadows of the temple itself, in the shadows of the doorway at the top of the temple steps. Two stand in the doorway, another three behind them… watching.

A sniff "Human" murmurs one softly.

Another nods.

"Is this the sign ?" whispers another.

"Shhh" hushes one in the doorway.

They watch.

She does not move… she waits.

Calista smiles softly and raises the hood of the cloak before stepping forward and slowly walking down the stairs to the human.

Three in the doorway gasp, one smiles and raises a hand to still and quiet them. They watch.

Calista quietly approaches the human yet still she whispers "I mean no harm".

"Then why are you here" asks Calista softly.

She keep her eyes down but raises head enough to be heard "I am a seer… the Alpha King rises in the south but the black tide is almost upon him" she replies.

Calista takes a deep breath, even knowing this was to come did not prepare one for it actually happening, before saying "How do you know he is The Alpha King ?".

"My mother had sight too and she told me of a prophecy her mother told her… The Alpha King shall arise, he shall be the only one to bare the sign of The Mother and the Gift of The Father. He shall be blessed among the Blood of the Moon and Alpha King he shall be. I have seen him… he wears the only remaining disc of The Mother… he has both voices in both forms and he has Blood of the Moon in his pack… his name is Lucien" she replies, eyes still on the ground in front of her.

Calista tilts his head amazed "There is Blood still in Midian ?".

"One… the last one" she answers.

"And the Blood is safe… cared for ?" asks Calista.

"The Blood is loved and mated to one of their own choosing" she says with a small smile.

"The Alpha King rises in the south" gasps Calista "It is time… stand Amonthea, come with me you must tell us all you have seen… in dream and with your eyes".

Her head snaps up and she stares, open mouthed "H…how do you know my name ?" she asks.

Calista chuckles and pale delicate hands come forth from the cloak to push the hood back, the high priest smiles at her "Amonthea means seer in the old tongue… your mother saw who you would be".

A slightly shocked smile appears on her face.

"Come… there is no time" Calista urges her.

She stands and follows the high priest up the stairs as they reach the top Calista says into the shadows "The Alpha King rises… it is time, call everyone to the temple".

One turns and runs deeper into the temple… runs to send word all over The Vale.

Calista leads Amonthea inside and bids her sit, she does so then gasps as the other figures lower their hoods to reveal such beautiful faces…

"I am Calista… high priest of The Blood of the Moon. This is Amber… my mate and second. Thorn and Shae" as each is gestured to.

She nods at them all "I am honoured".

They all smile at her.

"This human's name is Amonthea… she is a seer, she has seen the Alpha King" adds Calista.

"Her mother knew" chuckles Amber.

Calista nods and smiles "It seems so… now tell us everything".

"It started with dreams… of something round and shiny, I thought it was the moon… but as it got further away I knew it was a medallion… the last disc of The Mother. Then I saw his face… Lucien and he was smiling, laughter in his eyes and I knew he was good. I would dream of him all the time, of things he had done… things he would do… and I knew he would be very important one day. Then my mother told me of the Alpha King and I started to wonder if this werewolf I kept seeing was the one. He bares the sign, never takes it off and later I learned he has both voices in both forms… The Fathers gift" she starts.

Shae's eyes go wide "He really has both ?".

Amonthea nods "Yes… he can howl in human form and speak in wolf form".

"But is he blessed ?" asks Thorn.

"There is Blood in his pack… the very last in all of Midian" replies Amonthea.

The Blood stare at each other then look to Calista who nods "It is time… we read the signs and knew it was near now we must go forth… The Blood must flow into Midian and anoint the Alpha King. The Mother and Father will be heard once more" Calista says.

They nod.

Amber turns to the seer "Is the blood cared for ?".

Amonthea smiles as she nods "Oh yes… Morgan's mate is deeply in love".

Amber smiles softly and looks up at Calista who smiles back fondly.

"It truly is time" says Amber.

~* Welcome to Blood of the Moon… the next tale in the Dark Heart story. Be forewarned that this tale is mostly about Lucien and the wolves, the vampires are in it but are more in the background of this tale. I plan on having the vampire's tale written separately and posted as it unfolds alongside this one. It has no title as yet but I will let you all know what to look for when it does. Hope you enjoy this tale and all reviews are welcome ! *~


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Heart: Blood of the moon.

Chapter Two.

Lucien and Kale arrive home to find it in chaos, the vampires panicked and the human's very nervous.

"Castiel what happened ?" asked the werewolf alpha as he walked into the drawing room with his second.

The vampire lord looks up at him "The entire council bar Gabriel may have been killed".

"What ? How ?" asks Lucien.

"The fay… not Oran, he would never do that… we're thinking that rogue general" replies Lord Castiel.

"Of course Oran wouldn't" says Lucien as he shakes his head "This couldn't come at a worse time my friends… we wolves have trouble of our own and can not help you… I am sorry".

The vampires shake their heads "No we understand and we will aid you once we find that fay bitch" states Lord Balthazar.

Lucien smiles as all the vampires nod at that.

"Thank you all… Kale get the dogs" says Lucien.

"Yes Alpha" replies Kale as he turns around and goes to gather the pack.

"How do you know they are dead ?" asks Lucien.

"We don't yet… Lucifer found a boy who said he had seen it so they took some the army and went to look" replies Lord Castiel.

Lucien nods "I'm sure Oran will help you find the rouge fay".

The vampires all nod.

"So it's bad ?" asks Castiel.

Lucien nods "He's amassed a huge pack from what we hear… and they are heading this way. But we have several large packs with decent alpha's who will unite and fight… that should bring in other packs too. We'll need too stop him before he takes any pack this side of the range".

Lord Castiel nods "That would be Blake's pack then unless some pack moved closer to the Dannath".

"Yes it will be Blake's if we don't stop him and after the meeting we just had I think we can do this… we just have to see what our planner comes up with" grins Lucien.

"As Bal said after we avenge the council we will help anyway we can" says Dain.

"We plan to block the pass… let him and some through then I kill him… so come to the pass when you can" replies Lucien.

All the vampires nod.

"Thank you all again and happy hunting yourselves" says the alpha before going make sure his pack was ready.

Jo stops him on his way to them.

"Lucien… are you coming back ?" she asks.

He smiles softly at his alpha female to be "Yes sweet girl I am… I promise you I will come back for you".

Jo nods and wraps her arms around him as she says "Be careful".

"I will… I would not go but this needs to be done, not just for us… our pack but for all the packs of Midian" replies Lucien as he holds her close.

Jo nods slowly "I know… Kale better look after you I will kick his ass".

Lucien grins and kisses her temple "I have to leave you here or I won't leave… I will be back, look after your family while I'm gone".

Jo smiles "I will".

Lucien kisses her softly then lets go of her and continues on his way to the pack.

He knows Kale will have them gathered outside ready to move out, his boy knows what his alpha wants. He walks out the door to find them all waiting and he smiles.

"We head to a bloody fight… any of you may stay if you wish" he says to them.

"Who is with the Alpha ?" barks Kale.

All the original wolves shift… the newer ones get the idea very quickly and join them.

Lucien nods "To the Dannath pass…" he half growls before he and Kale shift.

Lucien runs… his pack on his heels, his second at his side.

Beau reaches his pack faster than most wolves could… he is the fastest thing on four legs his alpha has ever seen and it is why West sent him.

His alpha makes him rest and catch his breath for a few minutes before he says anything.

"The alpha Lucien is with us… as is the alpha William Stone" starts Beau "They wish you to come access the Dannath pass for an ambush".

West nods "Yes… good idea, may as well use a natural advantage".

"That's what the other alpha's thought too… also they asked if we could any other packs with us… as many as we can actually" finishes Beau.

West nods "I thought they would… I have sent word already… thank you dear boy, rest and I'll get ready to leave".

"Yes Alpha" replies Beau then heads outside to grab something to eat and rest.

West looks to Hunter.

"Let's get ready then Lover" says his boy.

The alpha nods and looks to Billy "Billy boy go ready the others to travel".

"As you wish Alpha" bows the boy and grabs his pants as he leaves.

"Pack light… and don't forget your bow" says West as he starts to gather his weapons.

Hunter rolls his eyes and crawls off the bed "Like I would".

West grins and says "True…".

Hunter walks around the cave naked packing his weapons and a few clothes "Make sure you remember your blades" he jokes.

West smiles more and the knot in his stomach eases a bit… his boy just does that to him. Hunter can calm him when no other can and it is one of the reasons he loves the boy so much.

By the time they are ready the whole pack is armed and ready to move out.

"East to the Dannath pass then" says West.

Hunter takes his hand and they lead their pack to war.

~* All the wolves are moving toward The Dannath pass, toward war. Who will survive the bloody battle to come ? Keep reading to find out, all reviews welcome *~


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Heart: Blood of the Moon.

Chapter Three.

As West's pack moves east other pack's join or catch up to them. Each alpha approaching him to ask how bad the threat really is.

He answers the same way every time "Your pack will be enslaved to the will of an insane wolf if we do not stop him now".

Every alpha nods and their pack falls in with the march east. Some have come from as far away as Fang Rock, each pack sending a messenger further west as the word spreads.

So by the time they reach the Black River pass through The Dannath Range most of the western pack's had joined them.

James Blake's pack is already at the pass when they arrive as is Lucien's and some of the southern pack's that know William to be a wolf of honour and had come on his word alone.

Pack's from all over the southern half of Midian converge on the Dannath pass, ready to fight for their way of life, their freedom.

The Blood readies itself for the task at hand and when the seer joins them at the bottom of the steps she is stunned at just how many of this ancient breed exist in The Vale. A solid line of them snakes it's way up the stone stairs all the way to the top and more werewolves are emerging from the tree's to join them. She takes a deep breath and follows Calista and Amber as they join their kin on the journey back into Midian.

Any wolf they pass smiles at her and gives her small nod as if they know who she is and something tells her that they do. Her ancestor's had told tales of such beings and they said the Blood are telepathic.

She takes a deep breath and keeps climbing up the stairs knowing there is no time to waste, the black tide moves quickly and the Alpha King must be anointed before they descend upon him. She hopes that Rhys will keep his word and help rid Midian of the mad wolf.

Rhys is sent flying across the room by a back hand from his alpha after he informs him that they could not find Quinn.

"What do you mean gone ?" snarls Vincent.

"He was released and fled before we got there Alpha" simpers Crow.

Vincent growls at them all.

"Then why didn't you hunt him down ?" he snaps.

"The southern territory is large… and we had no way to know which way he had gone, we did not want to keep you waiting Alpha" adds Lars.

"When we take the south for you he'll have nowhere to run Alpha… we will get him back" puts in Mason softly.

Vincent nods "Yes… good point. Little slut will have nowhere to go when we move south" grins the mad wolf.

Rhys gets up and shakes himself.

"Lucien is living with a vampire lord, Alpha… the lord's castle is fairly close to the pass and could easily be surrounded if he goes to ground" he says.

Vincent turns on Rhys "He will not go to ground… he will fight me as he always does but we will show him how futile that is once we have killed his pack and any he cares for then I think I'll make him my dog" he grins before laughing.

Lars, Crow and Mason laugh with their alpha, Rhys shakes his again as if to clear it not wanting to join in the mirth at that idea. Deep down the young wolf was cringing at the thought of a wolf like Lucien bought that low. He swallows hard as he decides to do his part no matter what the cost. Even if that is his life.

After they arrive at the pass West rests for an hour before wandering the pass with Hunter.

When they come back to the main tent both of them are smiling happily.

"Good news I see ?" asks Lucien.

West nods "Oh yes… very good news. Our main concern is the river, even if we block the path they will just swim around. We need too fill the pass with a massive land slide… we'll have to clear it afterwards of course or the river will burst it and flood eventually but it can be done. We'll need wolves up the top of both sides of the pass, to gather some more boulders closer to the edges and to start the slide once the first wave is through".

The gathered alpha's nod as one.

"How do we start this land slide ?" asks William who had arrived while West was scouting the pass.

Hunter chuckles "That's the beautiful thing, we use exactly what we have".

"It slopes into a plateau on both sides if we place large boulders up there and roll them into the ones that sit lower they will all come over the edge. Done from one side it would not be enough but from both… it will block the pass long enough for Lucien to kill this mad wolf" adds West.

The gathered alpha's talk amongst themselves for a few moments then all agree that is what they should do.

"How many wolves do we need each side ?" asks James.

West thinks a moment then looks to Hunter "A hundred each side to gather and position the boulders… twenty to set them rolling ?" he asks him.

Hunter nods "That should do it yes… more if we want it done faster" agrees the boy.

"A dozen scouts have been sent to the north of the pass to watch for them so the sooner we start the better" says William.

James nods "Yes… and the quicker we get it ready the better, I'd hate for all this to be for nothing if they come before we are ready for them".

The gathered alpha's all agree on that.

"Then we need the strongest wolves of each pack up top shifting rocks as many as you can offer" says Lucien to the gathered alpha's.

They all nod and by the time each of them have offered their strongest each side of the pass has over a hundred and fifty wolves moving boulders and debris to the edge.

Lucien looks at West "Your sure this will work ?" he asks.

West nods "If they do as I told them and place the rocks the right way and the large boulders… they need to hit exactly where I told them".

Lucien thinks a moment "We need to mark where they need to hit… with a colour you can see from that distance".

West nods rapidly "Great idea… red is best".

"I'll get someone on that right away" says James as he gets up and leaves the tent.

"Anything else you can think of old friend ?" William asks Lucien.

"Not right now" answers Lucien.

~* War grows nearer and The Blood seek Lucien, will they find him in time ? To find out please join me after a small hiatus of this series (a few weeks at most). All reviews welcome ! *~


End file.
